


nothin but the thought of you

by clittery



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Bratting, Come Marking, M/M, Rimming, basically just indignant horny trixie gets fucked, brat trixie, idk its like extreme horn, im sorry, sorta?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-28 23:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30147309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clittery/pseuds/clittery
Summary: It’s been a long day and it’s fucking hot down here and Trixie has been half hard since Katya grabbed his thigh and squeezed it with a death grip like five hours ago.this is brat trixie getting railed I have been thinking about it nonstop for MONTHS please accept my humble offering
Relationships: Trixie Mattel/Katya Zamolodchikova
Comments: 9
Kudos: 29





	nothin but the thought of you

**Author's Note:**

> please as always respect the fourth wall and if u leave a comment i will owe u my whole heart
> 
> oh! also i can be found on tumblr now [here](https://clittery.tumblr.com/).

It’s been a long day and it’s fucking hot down here and Trixie has been half hard since Katya grabbed his thigh and squeezed it with a death grip like five hours ago. Trixie knows from previous experience he’s gonna find five perfect finger shaped bruises there when he de-drags later, and he can’t stop thinking about how they look when he’s riding his favorite dildo and fisting his dick. He’s not being subtle in the least, judging by the way Katya keeps eyeing him, but he just doesn’t give a fuck.

“I _know_!” Katya says to whatever titillating fact Trixie was in the middle of relaying, voice condescending, and Trixie is over it. 

“I hate you and I hate this fucking green basement!” He says getting up and stomping around the room. Katya is laughing his ass off, positively wriggling with joy and Trixie’s at the end of his fucking rope. He’s done with this stupid hot city and all the stupid hot people in it, and his dick is rapidly approaching problematic levels of blood content. Katya doesn’t stop laughing, and it takes them a full minute to get back on track. Trixie can’t keep a single train of thought until Pete lets them go with a _“That’s a wrap, thanks guys!”_ , half an hour later. He has no idea if any of the footage is going to be usable, but he doesn’t give a fuck, he needs to get out of here ASAP. He’s halfway out of the door when Katya stops him with a hand on his arm. 

“Wanna come over?” He asks. Trixie huffs a breath of air out of his nose, rolling his eyes. He’s absolutely not willing to do anything but get fucked within an inch of his life. He’s about to say as much, when he hears himself agreeing. Katya grins, and squeezes his arm and Trixie nearly punches him as his dick perks back up.

**

Katya lets Trixie take a shower first. He’s got his own little bag of makeup remover and face wash in his hand, but as soon as he enters the bathroom he spots Katya’s douche sitting on the counter. He reads the order in it, and that alone almost makes him refuse to go through with it, but he’s alone, and it’s not like he’s committing to anything. 

When he comes out, Katya waggles his eyebrows, and sidles past him, brushing his hand down Trixie’s stomach on his way to take his own shower. It isn’t until he’s done smearing lotion over his very dry skin that he hears Katya shriek “Oh good, you douched! good job!” and he startles, nearly spilling the moisturizer all over Katya’s disgusting couch. He feels like he just got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. He’s glad Katya can’t see him from where he’s rummaging through his clothes, because his face is so hot he could fry an egg on it. 

Katya emerges from the bathroom in a cloud of dawn-scented soap. He comes out of the bedroom and plops himself directly in his space. 

“Hi Tracy. What are you doing here in my home?” 

“Literally shut up.” Trixie says. He’s staring at his phone, but he can’t focus on any of the words. He’s sure Katya can tell, but he makes a last ditch attempt to focus their energy on something else. 

“I’m thinking that we start a podcast together right, and we can have guests and--”

“Mhmm, yeah uh huh” Katya lets Trixie talk for a few seconds, nodding along. His whole body is turned towards him, blue eyes and sharp cheekbones laser focused. “To be honest honey, I’m not listening to you.” He grins and Trixie loses his whole train of thought and just like that he’s hard again. He’s never gonna live this down. 

“Katya-” 

“It’s not my fault!” 

“Yes it is!” 

“You look so good Trix, all I can think about is how much I wanna get my face up in that ass. C’mon you know you wanna.” Katya dissolves into giggles at his own words, and he hates him, he hates him so much. He can feel his face getting red, again, lighting up the whole room. 

“God you are the worst person I have ever met. Your face? I- Why can’t you just -- I hate you.”

“Because you’re so getting off on it. You think I can’t tell when a man is feeling my oats?” Katya grins and does a ridiculous little shimmy. Trixie is going to tear his eyes out for the way he tracks the shift of his sharp hip bones under Katya’s t-shirt. He wants to rip both of his arms off and fling them off Katya’s stupid balcony. Or even better rip Katya’s arm off and shove it up his ass. 

He drops his voice and catches Trixie’s eye, “You’ve been waiting for this all day haven’t you. Just sitting there under all those frills and pink waiting until you could come over and I could just fuck the shit out of you.” Trixie’s pretty sure he’s at least half joking but it’s making him insane either way. His voice is gravelly, and he’s mocking them both a little but it’s fucking working. 

“Oh god, I hate you so fucking much.” He collapses, pressing his hand onto the base of his dick to try to get some relief. His whole body is on fire, and Katya hasn’t even touched him yet. 

“Yeah honey? You need something?” Katya is so pleased, and Trixie is going to fucking lose it if Katya doesn’t do something right the fuck now. He reaches across the couch and gets his hands around Katya’s throat.

“If you don’t prove you have some follow through, I’m going to fucking-” All of the air is pushed out of his lungs as Katya surges up and flips them over, straddling Trixie, and sitting right on his dick. 

“What? What are you gonna do?” He asks. Trixie tries to hide his face, but Katya’s hands keep him steady, keep him looking in his eyes. Trixie feels trapped, his face is hot and he’s flustered, doesn’t know what to say. 

He tries a new tactic. “Katya please” he says, shifting a little under Katya and letting his voice go soft. It works, Katya’s eyes dilate and he leans down. Trixie thinks he’s won until Katya opens his dumb mouth again. 

“Tell me you want it,” He says. His mouth is inches away from Trixie’s and his hands are hot against his throat. If Trixie tilted his chin up, they would be touching lips. He’s vibrating. He wants it so bad, but he doesn’t want to give in. Trixie knows that Katya’s got an iron will when he sets his mind to something -- he is a Taurus after all -- but Trixie is nothing if not equally as stubborn. Well, usually. 

“Please, baby, I -- ” He breaks off, pausing, calculating, waiting for a shift in Katya’s expression.

“You what?” Katya asks, he’s a little more serious now, eyes dilated. It draws the moment out, sticky and heavy.

“Please, please, just kiss me, fuck me, eat my ass, I don’t care just please do something.” Trixie caves fully, letting the want bleed into his voice. Katya grins, coming down to kiss him deep and slow the way he wants. He doesn’t seem bothered that Trixie’s as hard as he’s ever been, squirming under him. Katya takes his time, exploring his mouth, pushing his tongue between Trixie’s lips. He gets his teeth involved, biting Trixie’s lip until he melts back against the couch. He’s arching up into Katya, feels the pull of it in the back of his throat, and he whines when Katya pulls back. 

“There we go,” Katya murmurs. Trixie’s vision is blurred, he’s unable to look at anything but the way Katya’s hovering over him. His face feels warm, and he wants to press his hands against it, but he can't move them where Katya has them trapped under his legs. 

“Oh honey, you really convinced us all you were in charge, huh? It’s okay you don't have to convince me.” He’s still so close to his face, whispering low and Trixie can't help but whine.

“Katya, please I -- if you don’t fuck the breath out of me right now I’m going to-” He’s flushed still, hard and squirming, looking at Katya like he’s all that he can see. He can't focus on a single thought except the way he wants Katya to touch him, get him off. 

“Okay, okay, calm down honey,” Katya says, more tender than expected, and it’s like a balm on Trixie’s frazzled nerves. “C’mon let’s go. I have promises to uphold, a certain location that my face needs to be squished into.” 

Katya grabs him by the hand and leads him to his bedroom, still muttering about faces and asses. Trixie isn’t listening, just watching his arm shift as it pulls him along. Katya’s room is poorly lit, just like always, and Trixie gets distracted by the way the shadows make Katya’s cheekbones sharper, his eyes darker. He watches Katya undress, taking off his shirt then pulling down his pants and underwear in one motion. Katya turns and helps Trixie out of his clothes. Trixie is slow and sweet, clumsy as he undresses, but as soon as he gets his clothes off he sinks to his knees. 

“Can I blow you? Please?” Now that he’s thought of it, if he doesn’t get Katya’s dick in his mouth, he’s going to lose it.

“Oh? Now you’re into just begging for what we want instead of being a brat?” 

Trixie sputters and turns red, but luckily, Katya’s not in the mood to tease anymore. He pulls out his dick before Trixie can shoot out a retort, and touches it to Trixie’s waiting tongue. He immediately sinks down, the head hitting the back of his throat. He takes Katya as deep as he can and breathes through his nose, before pulling back and licking at the head. Katya lets him at it for a few minutes and he gets lost in it. 

He loves this, loves making someone unravel above him, loves the power and the mindlessness of it, loves how it makes him feel dirty, bruises his knees. Katya cups the back of his head, pinky brushing the fine hairs at the back of his neck, and thrusts shallowly. Trixie knows how to take it, relaxes his throat, eyes prickling a little. The blunt head is bumping against the back of his throat, and he moans around it. Katya doesn’t get too carried away though, he seems to be on a mission today. He pulls away, and Trixie chases it unconsciously, prompting Katya to cackle at him, tutting. 

“That’s enough of that for today, Tracy,” He says. “I have things to do, idiots to torture, assholes to ruin, can’t let all that hard douching work go to waste.” He’s still rock hard, but infuriatingly collected and mirthful as he walks over to the bed and pats it. Trixie scrambles up to meet him on the bed, climbing on top of him. They make out again for a while, Katya strong and dominating, pushing his tongue to meet his, take control of the kiss, and strong hands pushing and pulling at his waist, his ass. Finally, it’s too much and he starts whining into Katya’s mouth. 

“Shhh,” Katya’s shushing him and gently directing him to all fours on the bed. Trixie is mindless, boneless with want. He hears himself mumbling, begging for Katya’s mouth, his tongue, his hands. Katya relents and lets his hand trail across his back, brushing over his ass, pressing a finger against his hole. 

“Like this?” he asks, “I am touching you.” hand making its way down the back of his thigh and then back up again. Trixie whines, arching his back trying for more contact. His dick is so hard, he can’t stop thinking about getting Katya’s fingers on it, in him, anywhere. Katya just keeps brushing his hands over Trixie’s skin, maddeningly slow. Trixie drops his head onto his hands, feeling the prickly bald hairs on the back of his skull with the tips of his fingers. 

“Please, I want you to eat me out.” It comes out muffled against the bed, but it seems like it’s enough for Katya, who spreads his cheeks with strong fingers and licks a fat stripe up Trixie’s ass. Trixie groans with relief at the touch, after being teased for so long. He feels like he’s been hard for hours. Now that Katya is finally giving him what he needs, the relief is intoxicating. He feels it all the way in his toes. His tongue is wet and hot and wriggling into his hole. He can feel his spit drip down onto his balls and he opens his mouth against the sheets, the dry cotton sticking against his tongue as he pants. 

“Oh my god Katya, please, it’s so good. Don’t stop.” 

Katya scrapes his teeth against the side of his hole before sucking on the rim, and diving back in. He gets completely lost in the sensation, neck bent where he’s squashed on the bed, ass in the air. Katya eats him out like he was built for it, and he loses himself to the waves of pleasure. He wants to get a hand around his dick, but he’s too boneless to even consider moving, except to push back into Katya’s waiting mouth. He eats him out until he’s a puddle on the sheets before pulling back. 

“You think you can come like this?” Katya asks, and his hips jerk forward, he scrabbles a hand down to brush the head of his dick. It’s wet with precome and it jerks towards his touch. Katya slaps it away and dives back in, licking and slurping like his life depends on it. 

Trixie hears noises that he can’t identify before he realizes they’re coming from him. Katya wriggles a finger in his hole, pushing against him. It feels so good to have something hard inside him, something stiff and strong instead of wet and cushiony, that he’s pushing back against it instantly. 

“More, more please.” And Katya is already pushing in a second one. He’s loose, stretched out, languid and writhing as Katya continues to eat him out. 

“Oh my god I hate you so much you're so good at this.” Trixie’s losing it, rambling, as Katya scissors his fingers and bites down hard on Trixie’s left ass cheek, and that’s all it takes for him to come in spurts onto the sheets, all over his stomach. Katya works him through it, licking across the expanse of his ass, and then gently turns him over. 

His whole body feels good, stretched out and loose, and he wants Katya to feel good too. 

“What do you want?” He asks, coming back into himself, “Where do you want it?” 

Katya groans, and pulls him up. He’s sitting on his knees, fisting his dick. Trixie stares at it, the head disappearing behind his strong hands. He knows what those hands feel like against him, knows the bruises they can leave, but he’s focusing, he’s gonna give Katya whatever he wants. 

“C’mon baby, tell me.” He prompts, reminding him. 

Katya cups his face, pressing his thumb into Trixie’s mouth, it goes in easily -- he’s soft and sweet and open for Katya -- and he’s fisting his dick once, twice, three more times before coming all over Trixie’s open mouth, his nose, his chin. His fingers come up, pushing it into Trixie’s waiting mouth, rubbing against his tongue.

"Fuck, look at you." Katya says, almost to himself.

Trixie moans, sucking Katya’s fingers down and swallowing before grinning up at him lazily. Katya comes down and kisses him, domineering and filthy, before pulling back and collapsing on the bed next to Trixie. 

“Ding! Dong!” Katya says, turning to look at him and grinning. Trixie screeches.

“Oh my god, get out of here!” He yells, uncomfortably loud, and Katya cackles right along with him pulling back so he can thrash like an eel. “I hate you so fucking much” Trixie says, getting an arm around Katya as he leans back down onto Trixie’s chest. 

“You always get exactly what you want don’t you.” Katya says, after a few moments, and Trixie grins. 

“It was so good, you’re so good.” Trixie says, petting the smooth skin on the top of Katya’s head. He’s sleepy and spent and sometimes after something like this they need a little tenderness. Katya kisses the top of his head, lingering, and they nap the rest of the day away.

**Author's Note:**

> wooof well there ya go lmao


End file.
